Into A Bleach World
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: 15 year old Mia Darkwood had just gotten an awesome early birthday present from her best friend when she noticed something different about the moon, that was all she remembered before she disappeared from the real world. "Is that Mia?" Aoi asked, pointing at the television screen which was playing an episode of Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?" Mia yelled to the librarian, her oddly natural electric blue hair sticking out in some bits and her eyes turned red, "I walked all the way over here too hear that you're gonna sell _ALL_ the Bleach?! To who? You can't!". "m-miss, please calm down" the librarian stuttered "I can tell you the name and address of the person that bought all the Bleach if you want, she seemed really nice and there's a high possibility that she'll let you borrow them from her every now and then" Mia nodded and waited impatiently for the librarian to write the name and address on a slip of paper. When it was all written down Mia grabbed the slip of paper and read everything on it. "AOI!" Mia shouted, at her friend's house Aoi Hakari sneezed.

"Oh no!" Aoi squeaked before ducking for cover, her house wasn't far from the library, and Mia was a fast runner. "Aoi!" Mia shouted at the front door, Aoi was sooo lucky that her parents were on a holiday in North America or she would be dragged out and forced to talk to her friend and everything would be ruined. "AOI" Mia shouted again as she unlocked the door. Suddenly everything was quiet, Aoi quietly snuck out of her hiding place, her bright red hair was like a beacon so she had to grab the closest hat and cautiously crept towards the back door. "HEY!" Mia shouted, Aoi squeaked and fell over laughing, Mia was also laughing.

When things calmed down the two girls sat on the couch eating the pizza that Aoi had heated up in the microwave. "So why did you buy all the Bleach from the library? I thought you were broke and all the money you had was from your parents so you could buy my birthday present" Mia asked, Aoi shrugged and ran off to her room, coming back with a huge blue bag with 'Bleach' written in fancy writing on the front. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but you really shouldn't wait for this sorta stuff" Aoi explained, Mia snatched the bag and tipped it upside-down on the floor causing everything to fall out. Mia gawked while Aoi grinned, there on the floor was everything that had to do with Bleach: Bleach T-shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, shoes, hair accessories, a Bleach phone, laptop, IPad, Bleach bed covers, pillow cases, Bleach knives, forks, spoons, plates, bowls, cups, a huge Bleach backpack, every Bleach manga and anime and there were even Bleach posters, especially of Renji, Mia's ultimate favourite character.

"What store did you rob?" Mia asked, she never took her eyes off the Bleach merchandise "didn't I tell you about that lottery I won? I spent the last few thousand dollars on this stuff so you better enjoy it" Aoi grinned. Mia was still gawking at the fact that there was even this much Bleach merchandise, and now it was hers. After five minutes of Mia gawking there was suddenly a loud squeal and a soft thud, Mia had jumped in Aoi and was now hugging her and crying at the same time. Aoi was laughing at Mia's reaction to the presents. "THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Mai squealed, Aoi continued to grin as her friend ripped open a brand new Bleach disk and put it in the DVD player.

"Here" Aoi said as she gave Mia a large Bleach T-shirt with 'I Love Red Pineapples' written in large bold red letters on the front and a pair of red shorts with 'Bleach' written in white on the side. "You can use my room" Aoi explained "as long as you don't write on my mirror with my mum's lipstick again" Mia rolled her eyes and groaned "I was five at the time, Okay?" Aoi laughed and leaned back on the couch as Mia ran up the hallway to change into her new clothes.

"Wow, you look better in that than I thought!" Aoi said as Mia jogged happily jogged into the lounge room in her new clothes, Mia smirked and jumped onto Aoi's back yelling "piggyback!". Aoi laughed and set Mia on her back so she could carry her friend easier. "To the kitchen!" Mia yelled as she pointed towards the kitchen, Aoi continued to laugh as she carried Mia to the kitchen. "Now, my humble servant…to the fridge!" Mia shouted to her 'humble servant'. Aoi marched to the fridge and opened the door. "What would you like master?" Aoi asked as she went along with the game, "I would like some tea…" Mia started, Aoi grabbed a three litre coke "…some biscuits…" Aoi grabbed a packet of Oreos "…and a little bit of fruit" Mia finished, Aoi grabbed a bag of lollies.

Later that night Mia changed back into the clothes she had originally been wearing, a plain large red T-shirt with black tracksuit pants, and gathered all her stuff and put it in her new Bleach backpack. "Are you going now?" Aoi asked as she slouched on the couch, Mia nodded and walked out the front door shouting "BYE!" and bolting down the street and stopping at the park.

_**(*MIA'S POV*)**_

"Wow, the full moon is bright tonight…" I said to myself as I sat on a bench, dropping my bag next to me "…and…red?" it was true, the moon was a bright red, _kinda like Renji's hair_ I thought. I got up and grabbed my bag before walking across the park and up to a hill where I could see the moon the best.

"Whoa! It is red!" I gasped as I took another step forward. Suddenly everything turned black and I felt myself fall towards the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked myself as I rubbed my sore head.

**Just wait for it, you'll find out soon enough, **a voice replied.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I questioned, looking around for the owner of the voice.

**Ha, ha, silly, we're in your head! **another voice giggled.

"Huh? We? W-wait...in my head?" I gaped, surprised, "am I going crazy?"

**Nope, it's completely normal in this world, **a different voice explained.

"Just how many of you are there?" I groaned.

**Four, now will you stop sitting there with that stupid expression and look around? **the -hopefully- last voice groaned back.

"Okay, okay" I muttered, standing up and looking around, unfortunately, I couldn't see much, it looked like I was in a warehouse of some sort, which explained the darkness.

The only reason I could see anything was because of the hole in the roof directly above me, which probably means I fell from somewhere.

**Climb the boxes over there, you can exit through the roof since we don't know what we'll find when we open the door, **voice one instructed me.

**Don't you start calling us voice one, voice two, and so on, we have names you know! **voice four shouted in my head, causing my head to throb in pain.

"Yeah? And what would those be? You haven't introduced yourselves yet!" I replied to voice four.

**Call us what you like for now, we'll go through introductions later, **voice one said.

"What's the rush?" I asked curiously as I began to climb the boxes.

"**You're in a very dangerous area right now**, voice one explained.

**Wait! Don't forget your bag! **voice two yelped.

"Huh?" I blinked.

**You still had the bag Aoi gave you when you fell, it should be somewhere near where you woke up**,voice one explained.

Glad that I hadn't climbed too high, I jumped off the boxes and landed not-so-lightly on the ground.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" I asked the voices.

**Nope**,all four of the female voices said in unison.

"Very helpful" I muttered sarcastically.

**I'm glad to be of assistance**,voice four said in turn, I rolled my eyes.

Once I had spotted my bag -which was inside a box that had crumbled from the weight- I put it on my back.

"Offff" I grunted, surprised from how heavy it was. _Was it this heavy earlier?_

**No, it's just the side effects of this world, you'll get used to it**,voice one explained.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked.

**Pfft, of course we can, we also know what you dream about, for example, while you were unconscious you dreamt that you and Renji were married an- **voice three -somehow- grinned.

"Alright! I don't need to hear it, just don't say any more" I yelped.

**Okay, okay, calm down**,voice three laughed.

**Hurry up and climb! **voice four shouted, frustrated.

"Nagging at me like some old hag wont make me go any faster" I muttered.

**Say that again you little runt! **voice four yelled, the three other voices appeared to be holding her back.

_Pfft, what could she do from inside my mind? _I laughed in my head, quickly forgetting the fact all of them could hear me.

**How about you just ignore us and focus on climbing? The sun's not going to stay up forever**,voice two grinned, I nodded and did as she said.

This time, I managed to make it to the top, and what I saw when looked around almost made me fall back down the hole. Right in front of the warehouse that I was sitting on. Right there in big, black, bold paint. Was the exact replica of the eleventh division's squad symbol from Bleach!

"You knew about this?!" I gaped, remembering what they'd said about me being in a dangerous area.

**Yes, now I suggest you find a way to get out of here, I know that it's been one of your dreams to come here, but we can focus on your dreams later**,voice one instructed, I nodded and thought about the early episodes of Bleach, trying to remember how they hid their spiritual pressure -come on, I've got four voices in my head, of course I have spiritual pressure- until voice four interrupted.

**Jesus Christ, just imagine your soul in a box! **voice four shouted, obviously getting more and more annoyed with each breath I took.

I did as she said, but I then felt something building up inside of me, not very quickly, but it was enough to cause me to panic.

**Calm down! We can see the box, it's filling up with what I am assuming is your spiritual pressure, at this rate, you've got ten minutes until it's full, so run! **voice two exclaimed.

I ran and I ran, but I felt really slow, _cant I speed this up somehow? Like shunpo?_

**Yes you can use shunpo, just like in the anime, remember? **voice one said.

**Of course she remembers, she's been a vivid Bleach fanatic for three years! **voice two giggled.

While the voices were distracted, I had been remembering every detail of shunpo, and I was now about to put it to the test.

**Don't put to much power in- **voice one squeaked, realising what I was about to do, but she was too late, before she even finished the sentence, I had taken my first shunpo step, and I tripped over a roof somewhere near the eighth division.

"Opps" I grinned sheepishly, happy that no soul reapers were near by.

**Don't worry, you made a fair distance, and even if you keep tripping, you'll still make it to the closest gate fast enough**,voice one assured, I nodded and stood up, preparing to take another step, but a voice stopped me.

"Hey! You there! Who are you?!" The owner of the voice shouted.

"U-Uh...I-uh...umm" I stuttered.

**Hurry up and shunpo already! **voice four shouted, frustrated.

I nodded and did as she said, reappearing somewhere in between fifth division and fourth division.

**Don't stop to look around! Someone might see you! **voice two squeaked, scared for my safety.

_Oh my god! _I thought, panicking when I saw three soul reapers turn around the corner.

**SHUNPO! **all four of them shouted together, their voices brought me back from my -only slightly- panicked state and I shunpoed away, not stopping until I reached one of the gates.

_Will it let me through? _I asked.

**Probably, it was designed to keep people out, not in**, voice one said.

**Let's try it! **Voice two giggled.

**Shunpo through it, only soul reapers shunpo, so even if it did have a barrier, it'd think you're a soul reaper in a rush, and ignore you**, voice one explained.

_Okay, _I said.

**Don't stop until you reach that forest over there**, voice one continued, referring to the forest that was directly in front of me, I nodded and shunpoed, surprised -and happy- that the barrier let me past.

**So**, voice three began when I reached the forest, **what do we do now?**

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating at all in the past...uh...*checks profile*...THREE MONTHS?! OH MY GOSH! I REALLY AM SORRY! *bows* gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!**

***sigh* and I apologize in advance, sadly, I know myself too well, and I can tell that I'll probably leave this story for another long period of time, which sucks...*sigh***

**Also, could anybody tell me if I've spelt anything wrong? In all the chapters? I'm a really bad speller, so guessing all the fancy names in Bleach is killing me, urgh.**

**If you're wondering why I'm putting all this at the end...I did it because I only ever read the ones at the bottom myself (it's just easier).**

**Sooooo...yeah, sorry again for all my mistakes and faults, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
